The present invention refers to improvements in valves installed in pipelines used for conducting various fluids, preferably natural or manufactured gas used for domestic lighting and heating. In particular, the invention refers to improvements in the operating levers provided for such valves, the purpose of such improvements being to provide advantageous means for determining visually and immediately the open, partially open or closed position of such valves, thus avoiding losses which could lead to serious accidents.
The commonly called "quarter turn line valves" are well known. The term "quarter turn" is used because the valve stem only rotates 90.degree. between a closed and open position. Such valves are applied to pipelines for conducting gaseous fluids which are easily inflammable and regarding which it is important that the user be fully aware of the position, whether open or closed, of the line valve. An open or improperly closed valve is a great source of danger inasmuch as the resulting losses may not be discovered immediately and can lead to accidents.
It is generally known that in the so-called "quarter turn" valves the operating lever is disposed vertically for the closed position of the valve and said lever is disposed horizontally for the open position of the valve.
Certain users, it has been commonly found, do not locate said operating lever correctly in the closed or open positions leading to loss of the gaseous fluid. So far, no means have been developed permitting an immediate visual indication as to whether or not the lever is properly situated for each operative position thereof.